Breaking Curfew
by camisa
Summary: First in a series. Obi-wan comes home 2 hours after curfew, to face a not so happy Qui-Gon
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: these characters are not mine, this situation is not mine.  
  
Part I: Breaking Curfew  
  
Obi-wan entered the quarters he shared with his master. It was no surprise that Qui-Gon had waited up. He was supposed to have been home two hours ago. It just wasn't fair Garen was allowed to be out until midnight.  
  
"Good evening, master", Obi-wan greeted the man on the sofa.  
  
"Morning", Qui-Gon corrected. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I told you before I left that the holo was four hours long."  
  
Qui-Gon had expected the boy to break curfew. However, he was not about to let him get away with it. "We also agreed that you would be home by ten."  
  
"Master, it's not fair I-" as Qui-Gon began to hold up his hand Obi- wan gave up. It was no use. Why had he insisted on going out in the middle of the week? On a weekend Qui-Gon would usually allow him to stay out later. Unfortunately, he'd reasoned that a good grade on a recent exam might give reason for Qui-Gon to go easy on him; now he wasn't so sure.  
  
"You know the rules and you chose to break them, now you must face the consequences." Qui-Gon watched as the boy bowed his head. He was still standing just inside the entrance to their quarter. "For now both of us need to get some rest. We will continue this discussion tomorrow."  
  
Silently Obi-wan walked to his room and shut the door behind him. After taking a quick shower and slipping into his sleep clothes Obi-wan discovered he couldn't sleep. It was no surprise really; the fizz drinks on top of the anticipation of his upcoming punishment were enough to keep any growing boy awake.  
  
The next morning his alarm went off entirely too early. Eventually a knock on the door forced him to sit up in bed. "Come", he said wiping the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Padawan, your morning meal is getting cold. I expect you to be ready for class and in the kitchen in five minutes." Qui-Gon suppressed a laugh; the boy was still more than half asleep. Gently he closed the door and headed back to his own plate of food while it was still warm.  
  
It wasn't long before he was joined by Obi-wan who only shoved a small amount of food into his mouth before running off to class. Qui-Gon didn't even have the chance to tell him to come straight home after class.  
  
For Obi-wan the minutes passed like hours. At the end of his last class he found himself racing back to the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon. There was nothing he wanted more than to get this "discussion" over with. He took a deep breath before he opened the door to face his master.  
  
Qui-Gon sat on a chair in the living area with a pile of papers in his lap. He quickly placed them aside when Obi-wan came in. "How was your day padawan?"  
  
Obi-wan placed his books on a table and took a seat on the sofa before answering. "Not bad", was his only reply.  
  
Not knowing how to begin Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a stern look and began to speak. "I have decided to place you under confinement for two weeks, one week for each hour you were late. I expect you to return here immediately after your classes each afternoon. We will spend the weekend together working on training exercises. For now I suggest you take a nap; I will wake you for the evening meal."  
  
"Yes master", Obi wan got up and slowly made his way to his room. This afternoon he had no trouble falling asleep. 


	2. Dealing with the consequences

Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me.  
  
Part II: Dealing with the Consequences  
  
The evening meal passed without incident. Qui-Gon took note to the fact that Obi-wan helped himself to three servings. While they were clearing the table Obi-wan received two calls, both from friends who wanted to know if he could go out for the evening. There was no need to ask Qui- Gon he already knew the answer. Both friends seemed to understand and gave Obi-wan their condolences.  
  
Obi-wan only had one problem, Reeft's birthday was next week. He just couldn't miss out on the party of one of his closest friends. Perhaps Qui-Gon would understand, he had to have been young once. For now Obi-wan resolved to stay on his best behavior, and to follow the guidelines of his punishment to a T.  
  
By the end of the week Qui-Gon knew his apprentice was up to something. No teenager behaved this well unless they wanted something. Qui-Gon was determined to discover what that something was.  
  
It had been a long weekend and all Obi-wan wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon had another idea. "Have a seat Padawan you and I need to have a talk", the older man said pointing to a chair when they returned from the gym.  
  
Reluctantly Obi-wan took a seat. He couldn't remember doing anything wrong; in fact he'd been working very had at remaining on his masters good side.  
  
"You did well today Padawan, is there anything you wish to discuss with me?"  
  
"Well master, since you brought it up, there is something that I've been wanting to ask you." Obi-wan braced himself. "Reeft will be fifteen this week, his master is throwing a party for him, and it would only be proper for me to be there."  
  
"And it would also be proper for you to attend a party while under confinement?"  
  
"I didn't say that. What I meant was that maybe if you let me go we could extend my confinement for a day to make up for it." Obi-wan had thought long and hard to come up with this compromise he could only hope that his master would go for it.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't even seem to consider his request. "I am afraid that is not possible-"  
  
"But master I have done everything you asked all week long and I'm willing to make up for the time I'm out, there's no reason for you to keep me here!"  
  
"You will not interrupt me when I am speaking to you," Qui-Gon's voice was stern but calm. "If you want privileges you'll have to earn them. By staying out past curfew you earned yourself two weeks of confinement, no less, and allowing you to decide which days to serve that time will teach you nothing."  
  
Obi-wan wanted to argue the point further, but he knew there was no use. Once Qui-Gon had made up his mind about something there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
After a long silence Qui-Gon sent Obi-wan to bed and fixed himself a small snack. He knew the boy would think he was being too had on him, yet he also knew that this was the second time in a month Obi-wan had come home after curfew. 


End file.
